


Recollection

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Recollection

I remember this apartment, flat really since it covered the entire second floor, of a building on the corner of the busy city.  
Sunlight flooded it from all angles illuminating the dust particles in the air. Such light that one was almost blinded. It streamed through every window setting every piece of furniture, every living creature in a halo of sunlight.  
This is where I first met Carol and Therese. Aglow in not just the suns rays but also in the love reflected, one to the other.  
I can still see them, to this day, in my mind's eye, Carol leaning over Therese, her left hand on Therese's right shoulder. Therese, arching her head back to look up at Carol, her dimples deepening with the smile she bestowed on her beloved. Carol, softly imparting some tid bit of conversation that brought a small laugh from Therese and her left hand reaching across her to cover, and squeeze, Carol's hand.  
They have long since moved away, to the country, where prying eyes won't intrude.  
Yet, now and then, as my travels take me past this building on the corner, I pause, for just a second and recall that moment in time I was privy to.


End file.
